


交集

by Kinayo



Category: Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007), Live By Night
Genre: M/M, PWP, RPF, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 乔老板捡到了一只小白兔





	交集

#Joe Coughlin（夜色人生）/Robert Ford（神枪手之死）

*NC-17  
*送给猹猹（来换个MV）

pwp超短der

/*还在修改中，暂时存个档*/

01.

Bob会忍不住去想Joe Coughlin和Jesse James之间的相似处。例如他们都是在年轻时就获得了权力和名誉，民间都在盛传他们的故事。  
但Jesse James到最后也只是个亡命之徒，而聪明的Joe早就把他的生意合法了。

他不会用危险来形容Jesse，就算对方质问他、怀疑他，甚至拿冰冷的刀片贴在他脖子上。但Joe Coughlin让他背后发凉。那双棕色的眼睛像是夜里的猫头鹰，警惕而深邃。他喜欢观察Bob，却几乎不做掩饰。

Bob第一次见到Joe是在荒郊的晚上，初冬的午夜在寒冷上已经深入骨髓，他的牙止不住打颤，呼吸在冰冷的空气中凝成一片白雾，意识缥缈的像张轻薄的碎纸片。  
波士顿男人映入了他的视野，对方的嘴里峥咬着一根烟，橙色的火光照亮了面庞，烟雾被吐在了他的脸上。“欢迎来到波士顿，Robert Ford。”他的声音低沉嘶哑，带着某种深沉而不可一世的元素，正如同眼睛里所折射的一样。  
Bob的耳朵里其他杂音嗡嗡作响，还有太多声音同Joe Coughlin的话语一并发出：狗吠声，风呼啸声，引擎运转声，以及来自远处的枪声。他趴在地上，抬起半边脸是他目前能做的最大幅度的动作，脸上的血因此流进了眼睛和嘴里，血腥味漂浮在空气中，混合着雪茄的味道和汽车尾气。

Joe Coughlin棕色的眸子在阴影中也依然闪烁着致命的光芒，但此刻，当生命陷入垂危时，Bob却很愿意把那光景当作生命最后的记忆。它们很美，带着Bob最无法拒绝的诱惑力。他弯曲着冻僵的嘴角，朝它们微笑。

 

“我真是一团糟。”他轻轻动着嘴唇，声音低的像是自言自语。  
温度还在不断下降，Bob不确定他的意识还是否清醒，时间的感知一下子变得漫长，而周围的一切正在瓦解消散，逐渐远离他。唯有每一次呼吸带来的疼痛能让他找到和这世界单薄的联系，直到那最后一点联系也不能继续维持。

“你确实是。”Joe的声音也很轻，话语很快消失在风声中。

 

02.

在杀死Jesse James之前，Bob Ford也会把自己锁在悲剧色彩之中吗？  
Joe的阴影笼罩在密西西比人的身上，从他的视角看，Bob脆弱的就像是被抛弃在至寒之夜的小动物，绝望的在冰天雪地中等待死亡的吞噬。  
他的衬衫几乎难以遮盖身体的任何肌肤，纽扣们零散地遗落在波士顿郊区树林的各个角落，腹部有几个大小不均的伤口，流了点血但不致命。  
真正可怕的是Bob裤子上扎眼的血迹，所有人都能看出来，而那个红斑依然在不断扩散，扭曲地诉说着刚才发生在这里的一切。

五个人。Joe压低帽檐。可怜的密西西比人被五个正义感无处发泄的波士顿人强暴了，他们已经为这事献出了生命，但这不足以解决一切。Bob Ford受警察保护，他可以死在自己家乡，那是那些警察的失误，但作为游客死在波士顿的话，警察就会借机找他的麻烦。  
他脱下西装外套，他父亲的那件，盖在Bob的身上，猩红色很快染在了布料上，但Joe不在乎那些。他不想再看到那些伤口，或者那双冰蓝的双眸。

一个新麻烦。Joe又抽了口他的雪茄，在被冷风冻僵前上了车。

 

03.

“直白一点说吧。”Joe将手上的雪茄按熄在烟灰缸里，烟雾环绕在他的脸庞，柔和了他面部线条的棱角。“我们最后肯定会睡在一起的。”  
光线从他头上的窗户洒进来，落在他脚尖前的地板上，向地板中心延伸，整个房间被清晨的阳光照得暖和而明亮，肉眼可见的灰尘在阳光中飞舞。Joe在椅子上换了个舒服的姿势，继续着刚刚的话题。“我救了你。这是其中一个原因。”

Bob坐在床上，身体倚进柔软的枕头中，蓝色的眼睛从醒来后就没有停止打量过这间褐色与白色相间的卧室，然而这里只不过是Joe Coughlin家里其中一间再普通不过的房间，硬要为其蓬荜生辉的话，那大概是家主本人正坐在窗户下的躺椅上，直勾勾地盯着他的胸口看。  
“所以为了报答你，我会和你睡？” 他的声线里满是嘲讽，但还是把被子往下拉了拉，方便波士顿人欣赏他光洁的上半身，伤口部位的绑带今天早上被Bob因为难受自行拆掉了。  
对Joe而言这个来自西部的年轻人的身体真是过于无暇了，从他身上看不到任何传统西部狂放不羁的影子，他更像南方贵族家庭出身的小淑女。而这位小淑女此刻正正襟危坐，略显气愤地瞪着他。“那些报纸现在就这样描述我吗？一个婊子？”

“不全是。要知道当地报纸很讲究用词。“Joe真的装模作样拿起了放在脚边的波士顿日报，封面是昨天凌晨的抢劫案，五个歹徒在帮派交火中丧生。“他们会称之为频繁性交易。”

Bob侧过头，蓝眼睛朝Joe眨了眨，像是蝴蝶扇动翅膀。”你还没告诉我另一个理由。”

“哦。我帮你涂的药。”Joe从报纸中抬起头，咧嘴一笑，他蛮喜欢他们之间目前的气氛。“我需要细讲吗？”  
他注意到Bob收起了笑容，向外拉了下嘴角，露出了一个绝对能取悦Joe的表情。他打赌自己提到上药时对方的屁股一定反射般地夹紧了

“现在你在威胁我。”好看的眉头蹩在了一起。

“怎么可能，我是在陈述事实。”

“我还是不会和你上床。”

“你的遗憾。”  
然后Bob真正的笑了，嘴唇抿成一条细线，腼腆而无奈。  
整个房间安静了好一会儿。Joe不知道说什么，而Bob茫然地盯着窗户的阳光，显然陷入了自己的回忆中。金色的阳光沐浴在他身上，他的头发染成了银色，神情却带着暖意，如果下一秒年轻人的背后生出一对翅膀就此远离尘世，Joe也不会觉得奇怪。

直到窗外树枝上的黄叶落下两片后Bob才开口道：“我很抱歉。”  
他用了某种奇怪的语调，包含着谅解和捉弄的情感，令人捉摸不透。

“为了什么？”他从椅子上起来，皮鞋压在木地板上嘎吱作响。他想亲他，威士忌味道的唇想尝尝密苏里人的味道，干冷的内陆风和燥热的荒原，那想法溜进了他的脑中，久久无法消散。  
Bob的眼睛紧紧盯着他，但直到他坐在他的床上，眼睛里也没有半点厌恶。

“我说谎了。”

“我在听。”他的手被另一只手抓住，略凉的手指在他的手背上划弄着。  
Bob抿住嘴唇，吞咽着，嗓子里发出那种细小的呜咽声。像撒娇一样。Joe心想。

“关于我不想和你上床。”

 

04.

现在他意识到把Joe Coughlin和Jesse James一起类比有多愚蠢了。  
Jesse James在床上过于温柔了，他会问你这样疼不疼，我可以这样做吗，甚至会在腰下面垫上枕头来让你好受点。

而Joe Coughlin则是头他妈的野兽，他的身体压在你的身上，利齿咬上你的脖颈，吸取着新鲜的血液，带着倒刺的舌头试图伤害你敏感的皮肤，锋利宽大的爪子粗鲁地抚摸着你的胸口和腰部，很明显对其光滑的手感爱不释手。  
他根本不在乎你的感受，你只是他新喜欢上的玩具。

Bob被一开始那个激情的吻搞得头重脚轻，脑子里的空气全都被对方抽走了，整个身体瘫软在枕头里，咂巴着嘴享受着对方在他身体上的服务。  
他控制不住上扬的嘴角，太久没有沉浸在放松状态让他根本不能拒绝在他身上的男人，相反，被波士顿人触碰让他舒服的一句话也说不出。慵懒的蓝眼睛只能勉强睁开一条细缝，看着波士顿人玩弄他的乳头，牙齿咬磨它们然后用手指挑逗因此变硬的凸起。  
他艰难地吞咽着，下体的肿胀感让他脑子里晕沉沉的，平时要好几杯威士忌才能达到如此效果。他已经很久没有这么性欲高涨了。  
他想现在无论Joe问什么他大概都会如实回答，还附赠一个傻笑。

Joe扯下他裤子时，他只想大声呻吟。两腿夹紧了Joe的腰，大幅度地蹭着波士顿人的小腹。他该死的想要疯了，想要身上男人贯穿他，填满他，用性爱从里到外征服他。他会崇拜他，赞美他，迷醉于他的身体，在他身下快乐的呻吟。  
他的双腿被用力掰开，他看见自己已经完全勃起的阴茎正在兴奋地发抖。波士顿人的手指探入裂缝中，在用力收缩的穴口周围打着转。他并不打算征询Bob的许可，完全像个被宠坏的孩子，自顾自地玩弄着Bob身体最脆弱的部分，在肠壁里肆意刮弄着。  
他在膜拜我的身体，就像很快我会崇拜他一样。Bob心想，迷离地看着对方亲吻着他的大腿根部，虔诚地留下深色的痕迹，舌尖故意碰到了他性器的前端，留下了一丝水痕。他差点为此射了出来。

他突然想到或许那些报纸说的没错。他真的是个欠干的婊子，现在恨不得开口求Joe Coughlin操他，和当初被Jesse James没什么区别。只不过那时他还多了一丝幻想和狂喜，就好像被Jesse James干下屁股等同于神的祝福一样，对方的温柔体贴还会让他感动。  
Bob知道自己肯定哭了，当Jesse James一边干他，一边赞美他柔软的身体时。而至少直到他有刺杀Jesse念头之前，他都以为那是Jesse的魔力什么的。后来他才意识到其实无论谁操他他都会哭得像个处，无论是警长还是州长的那些保安们，只要能让他高潮。

他听到Joe命令他趴在床上，他立刻就照做了。已经湿腻的屁股刻意朝Joe的方向晃动。

那个部位刚刚愈合，有那么几秒Bob真的开始担忧他的屁股能不能容纳下Joe的尺寸，他想起隔着裤子时抚摸它的形状，足以让他后面几天坐立难安。  
但当Joe Coughlin的阴茎真的挤进他的屁股里，唯有满足感压在他的胸口上几乎让他喘不上气，他开始不受控制地痉挛，眼泪如他所料涌出了眼眶。他感觉全身电流激荡，下意识缩紧穴口包裹着正在不断进出他的身体的东西。而他唯一能做的就是把自己的头埋在被子里尖叫。  
波士顿人完全没有顾及Bob的感受，粗暴地掐着他的腰，一次比一次猛烈的挺进让他的神经如同浪潮般无限靠近高潮的边缘却又很快退回，他急得发疯，可Joe早就夺走了他身体的开关。  
他开始自己跟着节奏晃动腰肢，以此获取更多的快感，臀肉碰撞在Joe的小腹上啪啪作响。恍惚中他听到了不真切的笑声，似乎正在耻笑他的淫荡和卑贱。他以为他又回到了老日子，那些保安一边操着他的屁股一边羞辱着他的理想，而Bob只是想要张州长办公室的通行证。他们告诉他，Robert Ford永远不可能出名，他是个可悲的小人物，连屁股都索然无趣。  
他哭了，快感和憎恶的泪水纠缠在一起，当其中一个保安在他体内射精时他也一并达到了高潮。

你真是一团糟。其中一个男人事后这样形容他。

我确实是。Bob闭上了眼睛。

他听到Joe说了些什么，男人低沉的声线让他脊骨一阵发麻，他下意识转身，却被炙热的胸膛压下了。他们紧紧的贴着，波士顿人的下巴靠在他的肩膀上，手指穿插进他的卷发，他的呼吸声近在耳旁，灼烧着他的脸颊。  
“你让我看起来像个傻瓜。”他喃喃自语着，眉头在Joe下一次挺进时微微蹩起，他轻哼了声，和对方统一了晃动的频率。  
“别把所有事都怪到我头上。”  
他的头发被Joe用力拽起，荡着涟漪的蓝眼睛里完全映彻着Joe的棕色。他得到了一个粗暴而短暂的吻，全然的情欲在口腔里搅动着如同狂风暴雨，疼痛和迷恋混合在了一起，在Bob的脑中碰撞升华。  
他在那一刻才又意识到阴茎硬得发疼，正无助的在小腹和床单之间摩擦着。  
看上去他确实爱上了Joe Coughlin，虽然只有短短几分钟。他想让这个粗鲁的波士顿男人操射他，他想把自己脆弱的一面展现给对方，他想把自己交给他。  
他会像爱Jesse James那样爱着Joe Coughlin，只是这次只有纯然的爱。

很快高潮的白光就淹没了他的全身，他战栗着，让快感涌进全身。他不知道那一刻他低语了什么。但Joe又赐予了他一个吻，舔去了他眼角的泪水，从背后搂紧了他，他愿意永远沉溺在那温度和气味中，融化于男人的胸膛中。  
Bob想不出比这更有安全感的行为了。

他温柔地回吻着，高潮后的无力让他显得笨拙。这次他看见Joe的笑容了，他眨眨眼，在理解那笑容前，波士顿人的阴茎重重挺进他体内的某一点，Bob惊呼了一声，然后接纳了Joe的液体。

 

“我们明天可以再来一次吗？”他蹭了蹭Joe的臂膀，对方依然把他搂得紧紧的，脑袋窝在他的脖颈里。

他听到Joe懒散的嗯了声。

【END】


End file.
